Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Rodney Reynolds (* 23. Oktober 1976 in Vancouver, British Columbia) ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler. Biographie Reynolds’ Vater Jim war pensionierter Polizist der Royal Canadian Mounted Police in Vancouver, wo er später als Lebensmittelgroßhändler tätig war. Seine Mutter Tammy arbeitete als Verkäuferin im Einzelhandel. Reynolds ist der jüngste von vier Brüdern. Reynolds besuchte eine katholische Schule und beschreibt sein Elternhaus als „streng“. In den Jahren von 1991 bis 1993 spielte Reynolds in der Nickelodeon-Serie Hillside (aka Fifteen) mit und war dafür für einen Youth in Film Award nominiert. Eine Zeit lang war Reynolds in diversen kanadischen Fernsehproduktionen zu sehen. Seine Karriere verlief jedoch nicht so, wie er gerne wollte, so dass er kurzfristig erwog, den Schauspielerberuf aufzugeben. Der ebenfalls aus Vancouver stammende Schauspieler Chris William Martin konnte ihn allerdings überzeugen, mit ihm nach Los Angeles zu reisen, um dort ihre Karrieren voranzutreiben. Nach einigen Monaten dort wurde Reynolds die Rolle des ‚Berg‘ in der Fernsehserie Ein Trio zum Anbeißen angeboten, welche sich mit der Zeit allmählich zu einem Erfolg entwickelte, u. a. dank der Mithilfe des Roseanne-Autors Kevin Abbott. Es war diese Serie, die ihm Möglichkeiten für Rollen in erfolgreichen Kinofilmen eröffnete. Seine größten Erfolge feierte Reynolds danach 2002 mit der Hauptrolle in Party Animals – Wilder geht’s nicht!, als Wesley Snipes' Mitstreiter 2004 in Blade: Trinity als Hannibal King, sowie 2005 in Amityville Horror – Eine wahre Geschichte, dem Remake des MGM-Films The Amityville Horror. Von 2002 bis 2007 war die kanadische Sängerin Alanis Morissette mit Reynolds liiert, davon drei Jahre als seine Verlobte. Im Februar 2007 gaben Morissette und Reynolds ihre Trennung bekannt. Kurz nach der Trennung von Morissette lernte Reynolds im Februar 2007 die Schauspielerin Scarlett Johansson kennen. Im Mai 2008 wurde Reynolds Verlobung mit Johansson öffentlich. Die beiden heirateten am 27. September 2008 in Kanada. Am 14. Dezember 2010 gaben Reynolds und Johansson bekannt, dass sie sich scheiden lassen; die Ehe wurde am 1. Juli 2011 vor dem Bezirksgericht von Los Angeles County offiziell geschieden. Seit Anfang September 2011 ist er mit der Schauspielerin Blake Lively liiert, sie lernten sich bei den Dreharbeiten zu Green Lantern kennen. Das Paar heiratete am 9. September 2012. Die Trauung fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit auf der Boon-Hall-Plantage in Mount Pleasant im US-Bundesstaat South Carolina, statt. Im Dezember 2014 wurde das gemeinsame Kind der beiden geboren. Reynolds' setzte sich massiv für eine vorlagengetreue Umsetzung des Charakters Deadpool ein, nachdem er in dem Film X-Men Origins: Wolverine, der von Fans u. a. wegen der Darstellung seiner Figur stark kritisiert wurde, diese Rolle bereits gespielt hatte. Ryan Reynolds hört man in den deutschen Synchronfassungen zumeist mit der Stimme von Dennis Schmidt-Foß. Im November 2010 wurde Reynolds vom US-Magazin People zum „Sexiest Man Alive 2010“ gewählt. Filmografie Filme * 1993: Ordinary Magic (Ganesh) * 1994: Meine Welt zerbricht (My Name is Kate, Fernsehfilm) * 1995: Serving the Silence – The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story (Fernsehfilm) * 1996: Todesdiät – Der Preis der Schönheit (When Friendship Kills, Fernsehfilm) * 1996: Sabrina und die Zauberhexen (Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Alarm-Profis (Life During Wartime) * 1998: Mein Uropa, der Held (Tourist Trap, Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Ich liebe Dick (Dick) * 1999: Coming Soon * 2000: Frankenstein lebt (Big Monster on Campus) * 2000: We All Fall Down * 2001: Finder’s Fee * 2002: Die Hochzeitsfalle (Buying the Cow) * 2002: Party Animals – Wilder geht’s nicht! (National Lampoon’s Van Wilder) * 2003: Ein ungleiches Paar (The In-Laws) * 2003: Foolproof – Ausgetrickst (Foolproof) * 2004: Blade: Trinity * 2004: Harold & Kumar (Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle) * 2005: Amityville Horror – Eine wahre Geschichte (The Amityville Horror) * 2005: Wild X–Mas (Just Friends) * 2005: School of Life * 2005: AbServiert (Waiting…) * 2007: Smokin’ Aces * 2007: The Nines – Dein Leben ist nur ein Spiel (The Nines) * 2007: Chaos Theory * 2008: Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht (Definitely, Maybe) * 2008: Zurück im Sommer (Fireflies in the Garden) * 2009: X-Men Origins: Wolverine * 2009: Selbst ist die Braut (The Proposal) * 2009: Adventureland * 2009: Paper Man – Zeit erwachsen zu werden (Paper Man) * 2010: Buried – Lebend begraben (Buried) * 2011: Green Lantern * 2011: Wie ausgewechselt (The Change-Up) * 2012: Safe House * 2012: Ted * 2013: Die Croods (The Croods, Stimme) * 2013: R.I.P.D. * 2013: Turbo – Kleine Schnecke, großer Traum (Turbo, Stimme von Turbo) * 2014: The Voices * 2014: The Captive – Spurlos verschwunden (The Captive) * 2014: A Million Ways to Die in the West * 2015: Die Frau in Gold (Woman in Gold) * 2015: Selfless – Der Fremde in mir (Self/less) * 2016: Deadpool * 2018: Deadpool 2 * TBA: X-Force Produzent * 2016: Deadpool * TBA: Deadpool 2 Drehbuch *TBA: Deadpool 2 *TBA: X-Force Fernsehserien * 1990: Hillside (13 Folgen) * 1993–1994: The Odyssey (14 Folgen) * 1996: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (The X-Files, Folge 3x13 Energie) * 1995–1998: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, drei Folgen) * 1998–2001: Ein Trio zum Anbeißen (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place, 81 Folgen) * 2003: Scrubs – Die Anfänger (Scrubs, Folge 2x22 Mein Traumjob) * 2004–2005: Zeroman (14 Folgen, Stimme von Ty Cheese) * 2007: My Boys (Folge 1x19 Douchebag in the City) Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler pl:Ryan Reynolds